An output driver of an integrated circuit, such as an integrated circuit memory device, often is enabled before outputting data in high speed signaling. For example, an output driver of a dynamic random access memory (DRAM) is enabled or turned-on at a fixed time before transferring data on a bidirectional data bus. Generally, a settling time is needed after enabling the operation of the output driver before accurate data may be output from the output driver. This settling time is needed to allow for power source, or power rail, fluctuations that occur after the enabling of the output driver to dissipate so that errors are not introduced into the intended output data.
However, an integrated circuit memory device may be included in a variety of environments or memory systems that are afflicted by varying degrees of power source noise or power source noise profiles. A number of factors may affect the amount of noise in these different systems. For example, the package type and number of input/output contacts or pins of an integrated circuit memory device may cause different noise profiles. Likewise, the position and number of integrated circuit memory devices on a memory module also affect the amount of noise. Also, the number of power supply contacts or pins may also contribute to noise.
In a noisy environment, it may be desirable to enable the output driver earlier than the fixed time so that more settling time is provided. Alternatively in less noisy environments, it may be desirable to enable the output driver later than the fixed time so that less settling time is provided and increased integrated circuit memory device performance or increased data rates may be achieved.